Física II (Listas)
Primeira prova= Oscilações 01) Um corpo vibra em MHS, com amplitude de 12cm e freqüência de 4Hz. Calcular (a) a aceleração e a velocidade máxima (b) a aceleração e a velocidade quando o deslocamento é de 6cm, (c) o tempo necessário para afastar-se da posição de equilíbrio até um ponto situado a 8cm dela. Resp: (a) +-75,60 m/s2; +-3,01m/s; (b) -38,30m/s2; 2,61 m/s (c) 0,029 s 02) Um corpo, cuja massa é de 4,9kg, está suspenso de uma mola, e oscila com um período de 0,5s . De quando se encurtará a mola, quando se remover o corpo ? Resp: 6,25cm 03) Um disco de raio R oscila, como pêndulo físico, em relação a um eixo horizontal, normal ao plano do disco, em um ponto de sua periferia. A que outra distância do centro poderia o disco oscilar sem variar o período ? (Icm = mR2/2) Resp: d = 0,5 R 04) Uma haste de um metro, suspensa por uma extremidade, oscila como um pêndulo físico. (a) Qual o período da oscilação ? (b) Qual seria o comprimento Lo de um pêndulo simples que tivesse o mesmo período ? (Icm = mL2/12) Resp: (a) 1,64s; (b) 66,7cm; 05) Quais os períodos de oscilação de uma haste de um metro quando: (a) está suspensa por um ponto a 33,3cm de uma das extremidades e (b) está suspensa por um ponto a 25cm de uma das extremidades ? (Icm = mL2/12) Resp: (a) 1,64s (b) 1,53s 06) Uma massa de 250g oscila presa a uma mola de constante de elasticidade k=85N/m. A constante de amortecimento do sistema é b= 0,070 kg/s. (a) Qual o período do movimeto? (b) Quanto tempo leva para que a amplitude do oscilador amortecido caia até a metade de seu valor inicial ? (c) Quanto tempo leva para que a energia mecânica caia até a metade de seu valor inicial ? Resp: (a) 0,34s; (b) 5,0s; (c) 2,5s; 07) Um disco homogêneo de massa de 3kg e raio de 0,70m está suspenso em um plano horizontal por um fio vertical preso a seu centro.Se for girado de 2,5rad em torno do fio, um torque de 0,0600Nm é necessário para mantê-lo nesta posição. Calcule (a) o momento de inércia do disco em relação ao fio, (b) a constante de torção e (c) a freqüência angular deste pêndulo de torção quando for posto a oscilar. Resp: 0,735kg.m2; (b) 0,024Nm; (c) 0,181 rad/s; Ondas transversais 08) Uma onda senoidal propagando-se em uma corda é descrita pela equação y(x,t) = 0,00327sen(72,1x - 2,72t) (u.S.I.).(a) Qual a amplitude desta onda ? (b) Qual o comprimento de onda ? (c) Qual o período e qual a freqüência ? (d) Qual o número de onda ? (e) Qual a velocidade desta onda ? Resp: (a) 0,00327m; (b) 0,0871m; (c) 2,31s; 0,433Hz; (d) 11,5m-1; 09) Uma extremidade de uma corda está presa em uma parede e a outra deita-se sobre o leito de uma roldana a 2m da parede. A corda sustenta um peso de 100N. Sabe-se que 500m desta corda tem 300g de massa. Qual a freqüência de ressonância do quinto harmônico ? Resp: 510Hz 10) Uma corda está esticada entre suportes fixos separados por 75cm. Observou-se que tem freqüências ressonantes em 315Hz e 420Hz e nenhuma outra neste intervalo. (a) Qual é a freqüência de ressonância mais baixa desta corda? (b) Qual a velocidade de onda para esta corda ? Resp: (a) 105Hz; (b) 157,5m/s; Ondas Longitudinais (adaptado de Bib06) 11) Um diapasão de freqüência de 440Hz é excitado próximo à boca de uma proveta de diâmetro 3cm. Verte-se água nesta proveta diminuindo assim o comprimento da coluna de ar dentro dela. Observa-se ressonância quando a coluna de ar é 18,30cm. Calcule a velocidade do som no ar. (obs: devido ao fato de que o som é mais lento dentro da proveta do que no ar livre, para uma maior precisão, deve-se considerar o comprimento da coluna de ar como sendo 1/3 do diâmetro do tubo maior do que o medido. Portanto neste exemplo L=19,30cm). Resp: 339,7m/s 12) Um candidato quer que sua voz seja ouvida com 60dB a 100m de distância em um comício ao ar livre. Se o equipamento de som tem rendimento de 0,1% qual deve ser a potência nominal do equipamento ? (o rendimento é a razão entre a potência acústica nos autofalantes e a potência elétrica consumida e 0,1% = 0,001) Resp: 125,6W 13) Um refletor parabólico, que tem um raio de abertura circular de 0,5m, é usado para focalizar sons. Se a energia for liberada do foco para o ouvido de um detetive, através de um tubo de diâmetro 1,0cm co 12% de eficiência, a que distância uma conversa sussurrada poderá ser ouvida de modo claro ? (Considere o nível de som de uma conversa sussurrada com sendo de 20dB a 1,0m da fonte, considerada pontual, e o mínimo para escuta como 0 dB ) Resp: 350m 14) Um "radar" emite uma onda eletromagnética de freqüência 5,00x109Hz e capta a onda refletida em um automóvel com freqüência de 5,0000003x109Hz. Qual é a velocidade do veículo em km/h? Resp: 64,8 km/h 15) Dois expectadores em um estádio de futebol vêem, e em um momento posterior escutam, a bola sendo chutada no campo de futebol. O tempo de atraso para um expectador é de 0,23s e para o outro de 0,12s. As linhas de visão dos dois expectadores até o o jogador chutando a bola formam um ângulo de 90º. (a) Qual a distância de cada expectador ao jogador? (b) Qual a separação entre os dois expectadores? R.(a)79m, 41m;(b)89m 16) Uma coluna de soldados marchando 120 passos por minuto, acompanha os passos com a batida de um tambor que vai na frente da coluna. Observa-se que os soldados na extremidade posterior da coluna estão marchando para a frente com o pé esquerdo quando o soldado que toca o tambor está avançando com o pé direito. Qual o comprimento aproximado da coluna? R.100m 17) Terremotos geram ondas sonoras no interior da Terra. Ao contrário de um gás, a Terra pode experimentar tanto ondas transversais (S de shear=cizalhamento) como longitudinais (P de pressão). Tipicamente, a velocidade das ondas transversais é de cerca de 4,5km/s e a das ondas longitudinais de 8km/s. Um sismógrafo registra ondas P e S de um terremoto. As primeiras ondas P chegam 3min antes das primeiras ondas S.Supondo que as ondas se propagam em linha reta, a que distância ocorreu o terremoto? R. 1900km 18) A velocidade do som em um certo metal é V. Uma extremidade de um tubo longo deste metal de comprimento L recebe uma pancada dura. Um ouvinte na outra extremidade escuta dois sons, um vindo da onda que se propaga ao longo do tubo e outro vindo da onda que se propaga ao longo do ar. (a) Se v for a velocidade do som no ar, que intervalo de tempo t decorre entre as chegadas dos dois sons? (b) Suponha que t=1,00s e que o metal é o aço. Determine o comprimento L. R. tt-ta=L.[(1/va)-(1/vt)] (b) 321,6m 19) Uma pedra é largada dentro de um poço. O som da pedra batendo na água é ouvido 3,0s depois. Qual a profundidade do poço? R.40,7m 20) O Ultra-som para diagnóstico na freqüência de 4,50 MHz é usado para examinar tumores em tecidos moles. (a) Qual o comprimento de onda de uma onda sonora deste tipo? (b) Se a velocidade do som no tecido for de 1500m/s, qual será o comprimento de onda desta onda no tecido? R. 7,72.10-5m 21) A pressão em uma onda sonora progressiva é dada pela equação Dp = (1,50 Pa).sen p [(0,900m-1)x-(315m-1)t] Determine: (a) a amplitude da pressão, (b) a freqüência, (c) o comprimento de onda e (d) a velocidade da onda. R.1,50Pa, (b) 158Hz, (c) 2,22m, (d) 350m/s. 22) Duas ondas sonoras, vindas de duas diferentes fontes com a mesma freqüência, 540Hz, se propagam na mesma direção e sentido a 330m/s. As fontes estão em fase. Qual a diferença de fase entre as ondas em um ponto que está a 4,40m de uma fonte e a 4,00m da outra? R.4,12rad. 23) Um som com um comprimento de onda de 40,0cm se propaga para a direita a partir de uma fonte e através de um tubo que é formado por uma porção reta e um semicírculo. Parte da onda sonora se propaga através do semicírculo e depois volta a se juntar ao resto da onda, que se propaga em linha reta. O resultado da junção é uma interferência. Qual o menor raio r que resulta em uma intensidade mínima no detector? R.17,5cm. 24) Uma fonte emite ondas sonoras isotropicamente. A intensidade das ondas a 2,50m da fonte é de 1,91.10-4W/m2. Supondo que a energia das ondas se conserva, encontre a potência da fonte. R. 1,50.10-2 W. 25) Uma fonte pontual de 1,0W emite ondas sonoras isotropicamente. Supondo que a energia das ondas se conserva, ache a intensidade a (a) 1,0m da fonte e (b) 2,5m da fonte. R. (a) 0,080W/m2 (b) 0,013W/m2. 26) Uma onda sonora com freqüência de 300Hz possui uma intensidade de 1,00mW/m2. Qual a amplitude das oscilações do ar provocadas por esta onda? R.3,68.10-8m. 27) Dois sons diferem em nível sonoro por 1,00dB. Qual a razão entre a maior intensidade e a menor intensidade? R.1,26. 28) Uma certa fonte sonora tem o seu nível sonoro aumentado de 30dB. Por qual fator de multiplicação (a) sua intensidade aumentou e (b) sua amplitude de pressão aumentou? R. (a) 103 (b) 32. 29) A fonte de uma onda sonora possui uma potência de 1,00mW. Se ela for uma fonte pontual, (a) qual será a intensidade a 3,00m de distância e (b) qual será o nível sonoro em decibéis a essa distância? R.(a) 8,84.10-9W/m2 (b) 39,5dB. 30) Uma fonte pontual emite 30,0W de som isotropicamente. Um pequeno microfone intercepta o som em uma área de 0,750cm2, a 200m da fonte. Calcule (a) a intensidade do som neste local e (b) a potência interceptada pelo microfone. R.(a) 5,97.10-5W/m2 (b) 4,48.10-9W. 31) Uma corda de violino com 15,0cm de comprimento e fixada nas duas extremidades oscila em seu primeiro modo (n=1). A velocidade das ondas na corda é de 250m/s e a velocidade do som no ar é de 348m/s. Qual (a) a freqüência e (b) o comprimento de onda da onda sonora emitida? R.(a)833Hz (b)0,418m. 32) Um pequeno auto-falante controlado por um oscilador e amplificador de áudio, com ajuste de freqüência entre 1000 e 2000Hz apenas. O tubo D é um pedaço de de tubo cilíndrico feito de uma folha metálica com 45,7cm de comprimento e aberto nas duas extremidades. (a) Se a velocidade do som no ar for de 344m/s na temperatura existente, em que freqüências ocorrerá ressonância no tubo quando a freqüência emitida pelo auto-falante variar de 1000 até 2000 Hz? (b) Esboce a onda estacionária para cada freqüência de ressonância.R. (a) 20.103Hz 33) Um poço com laterais verticais e água no fundo entra em ressonância em 7,00Hz e em nenhuma freqüência abaixo desta. (A porção do poço cheia de ar atua como um tubo com uma extremidade fechada e uma extremidade aberta.) O ar no poço possui uma massa específica de 1,10kg/m3 e um módulo de compressão de 1,33.105Pa. Qual a profundidade do poço? R.12,4m. 34) Um tubo de 1,20m de comprimento está fechado em uma das extremidades. Um fio metálico esticado é colocado próximo à extremidade aberta. O fio possui 0,330m de comprimento e uma massa de 9,60g. Ele está fixado em ambas as extremidades e vibra no seu modo fundamental. Por ressonância, ele faz a coluna de ar no tubo oscilar na freqüência fundamental dessa coluna. Encontre (a) a freqüência de oscilação da coluna de ar e (b) a tração no fio. R. 71,5Hz (b) 64,8N. 35) O tubo A, que possui 1,2m de comprimento e é aberto nas duas extremidades, vibra na sua terceira freqüência harmônica mais baixa. Ele está cheio de ar para o qual a velocidade do som é de 343m/s. O tubo B, que é fechado em uma extremidade, vibra na sua segunda freqüência harmônica mais baixa. As freqüências dos tubos A e B coincidem. (a) Se um eixo x se estende ao longo do interior do tubo A, com x=0 em uma extremidade, onde ao longo do eixo x, estão os nós de deslocamento? (b) Qual o comprimento do tubo B?(c) Qual a freqüência harmônica mais baixa no tubo A? R. (a) x = 0,20 m, x = 0,60 m e x = 1,0 m.(b) x = 0,60 m (c) 143Hz. 36) Uma corda de violino de 30,0cm de comprimento, com massa específica linear de 0,650g/m, é colocada próximo a um auto-falante que é alimentado por um oscilador de áudio de freqüência variável. Descobre-se que a corda entra em oscilação apenas nas freqüências de 880Hz e 1320Hz quando se varia a freqüência do oscilador em toda a faixa de 500 a 1500Hz. Qual a tração na corda? R.45,3N 37) Você possui cinco diapasões que vibram com freqüências próximas, mas diferentes. Qual (a) o número máximo e (b) o número mínimo de freqüências de batimento diferentes que você pode produzir soprando dois diapasões de cada vez, dependendo do quanto as freqüências diferem? R. (a)10 (b) 4. 38) Duas cordas de piano idênticas têm uma freqüência fundamental de 600Hz quando mantidas sob mesma tração. Que fração de aumento na tração de uma corda levará à ocorrência de 6 batimentos quando as duas cordas vibrarem simultaneamente? R.0,020. 39) Um apito com freqüência de 540Hz se move em um círculo de raio de 60,0cm a uma velocidade angular de 15,0 rad/s. Qual (a) a freqüência mais baixa e (b) a freqüência mais alta escutadas por um ouvinte afastado de uma longa distância, em repouso em relação ao centro do círculo? R.(a)526Hz (b)555Hz. 40) Um detector de movimento estacionário envia ondas sonoras na freqüência de 0,150MHz em direção a um caminhão que se aproxima a uma velocidade de 45,0m/s. Qual a freqüência das ondas refletidas de volta para o detector? R.0,195MHz. 41) Um submarino francês e um submarino norte-americano movem-se um em direção ao outro durante manobras em águas paradas do Atlântico Norte. O submarino francês se move a 50km/h e o americano a 70,0km/h. O francês envia um sinal de sonar (onda sonora na água) a 1000Hz. As ondas de sonar se propagam a 5470km/h. (a) Qual a freqüência do sinal quando detectado pelo submarino norte-americano? (b) Qual a freqüência detectada pelo submarino francês do sinal refletido de volta para ele pelo submarino norte-americano? R.(a)1020Hz(b)1040Hz. 42) Um alarme acústico contra roubos é formado por uma fonte emitindo ondas na freqüência de 28,0kHz. Qual a freqüência de batimento entre as ondas da fonte e as ondas refletidas em um intruso caminhando a uma velocidade média de 0,950m/s se afastando do alarme em linha reta? R.155Hz. 43) Dois trens estão viajando um em direção ao outro a 30,5m/s em relação ao solo. Um trem está soprando um apito a 500Hz. (a) Que freqüência se ouve no outro trem com o ar parado? (b) Que freqüência se ouve no outro trem se o vento estiver soprando a 30,5m/s em direção ao apito e se afastando do ouvinte? (c) Que freqüência se ouve se o sentido do vento for invertido? R.(a)598Hz (b)608Hz (c)589Hz. 44) Um avião voa a 2 vezes a velocidade do som. Seu estrondo sônico alcança um homem no chão 1,00min depois de o avião passar exatamente sobre a sua cabeça. Qual a altitude do avião? Suponha qua a velocidade do som seja 330m/s.R.22.863m. =Segunda prova= Temperatura Calor e 1a. Lei da Termodinâmica Teoria Cinética dos Gases Entropia e 2a. Lei da Termodinâmica Mecânica dos Fluidos Gravitação=